uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games
My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 5th May 1997. It features five episodes of Cosgrove Hall's "Wind in the Willows" TV series. Description 100 MINUTES Enchanting tales from the children's classic. Voices by: Ian Carmichael Michael Hordern Richard Pearson Peter Sallis David Jason First time on video! Episodes # Mercury of the Motorbicycle - Toad's beloved Rolls Royce is off the road again after yet another accident. He decides to invest in a motorbicycle, much to the amazement of his friends, Badger, Rat and Mole. # Champion of the Green Baize - Playing cards is not of Toad's strong points and he sulks while Rat, Mole and Badger play without him. After seeing an advertisement in a newspaper, Toad decides to have a billiard table installed at Toad Hall. # The Tournament - Toad challenges the weasels to a medieval jousting tournament - them on their hand cart, him on his motorbike! # Hot Air - Toad is extremely excited and happy at the arrival of his latest toy, a hot air balloon. The henchman weasel finds himself on an unexpected voyage, when he climbs into the basket for 40 winks. # Fighting Fit - Nagged by his friends about his physical condition, Toad invests in some keep-fit apparatus and turns Toad Hall into a gymnasium, with disastrous consequences. Credits Voices by: David Jason as Toad, Michael Hordern as Badger, Richard Pearson as Mole, Peter Sallis as Ratty and narrated by Ian Carmichael © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1986/1987 Based on the characters created by Kenneth Grahame Written by Brian Trueman Music by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe Executive Producer John Hambley Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove Directed by Jackie Cookle Trivia * This was the first Cosgrove Hall Productions VHS to feature the 1996-1998 VCI Children's Promo. Opening (Original 1997 release) (Version 1) * VCI children's promo from 1996 (Long version) by Jonathan Kydd * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games title card * The Wind in the Willows intro * Start of Mercury of the Motorbicycle (1986) Closing (Original 1997 release) (Version 1) * End of Fighting Fit (1987) * The Wind in the Willows closing credits * Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) * Thames Television Production logo (1997-2001) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games title card * The Wind in the Willows intro * Start of Mercury of the Motorbicycle (1986) Closing (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * End of Fighting Fit (1987) * The Wind in the Willows closing credits * Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) * Thames Television Production logo (1997-2001) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty & Co.", "Rosie & Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 5th May 1997